Yugioh Arc-V: The Neglected King
by evildragonlord101
Summary: For most of his life Naruto knew only the feeling of neglect and abuse at the hands of his family. This all changes when he is chosen to take up the mantle of Supreme Dragon King. Now he will walk his own path that may lead to the world's salvation, or its destruction. It's Time to Duel! NarutoxSerena,Hinata, suke, Rin. Major Leo Bashing and let's face it he deserves it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is preview for a whole new story I'm working on.**

It was with a jerk that he was startled awake. For a moment, the man wondered where he was. It took only took a quick glance around, seeing the two seats on his left and the many rows of seats before and behind him filled with people that the male began to realize where he was.

That's right, he was on an airplane, the landing struts hitting the runway must have woken him up.

A ding filled the air before the pleasant voice of the flight attendant began speaking. "We have now arrived in Maiami City. Please remain seated until the plane has safely docked. Thank you for flying Domino City Airline, and have a great day." The attendant said in a cheerful tone.

"That's a shame, I was having a pretty good dream." The young man thought as he yawned stretching his arms while working out some creeks in his neck. Turning towards the window, he gazed at his reflection, he saw the face of a fourteen year old young man with spiked blond hair reaching down to his neck tied in a ponytail with two red bangs framing his face He had three whisker marks on his cheeks and bandages covering his left eye.

The moment soon arrived when passengers were finally allowed to begin offloading. The blond grabbed the duffel bag under his chair and stood up to his full height. He stood 5'4 in height, he was wearing a white undershirts with orange trims, black jeans with the black belt with gold belt buckle keeping it in place, his new brown, a fur collared black unzipped jacket on the back was the symbol if a dragon in the form of a spiral, around his neck was golden necklace shaped in the form of a upside down pyramid. This boy was Naruto Muto.

Hefting his duffel bag over his shoulder in a lazy manner, the blond began his own departure from the airplane.

"Let's go see what kind of craziness life will throw our way this time." The blond said as he walked down the steps as he did he took notice of a large tower near the center of the city with the word LEO spread out in golden letters and sent a glare it's way.

"Let's see here…Naruto Muto, age 14, I'm surprised that your traveling alone. So why for visiting Maiami City?" A woman asked handing the boy his I.D.

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders. "Just here to take in the sights and I heard that there was gonna be some big duel tournament in town and I wanted to see what the fuss was about." Naruto answered as he took his I.D and made his way out of the airport.

.

.

Neglected.

That was Naruto Namikaze had been feeling ever since he started to grow up. His parents never paid attention to him. He was shown love and care when he was just a toddler but when he finally hit the age of 5, he started to notice the changes around him.

His parents started to pay more attention to his sister, Naruko.

His godparents did the same also.

Soon, one by one, people around him started to forget him or ignore him. His birthday was never celebrated...only Natsumi...he was never was asked where he wanted to eat. Hell, he wasn't even join in family outing and such.

All of these actions had hurt Naruto's heart. He felt that one by one that his life wasn't meaningful anymore.

Because of this, he was forced to grow, started seeing the world in a different view.

He watched as Natsumi, who had long red hair and blue eyes, ran towards to his father, Minato Namikaze, who was known as the saviour of Konoha and the current Hokage, with a huge smile on her face. Joining them was a beautiful red hair woman. She was Kushina Uzumaki, the former holder of Kyuubi card and the wife of Minato Namikaze.

You see, 6 years ago, a mysterious man wearing an orange mask attacked Konoha on the day Natsumi and Naruto were born and unleashed the Kyuubi no Kitsune card from it's sealing place unleashing the beast to unleash havoc and destruction upon the village. Minato had managed to prevent the beast from causing anymore destruction by sealing it's power back into the card. It was a few month later that Minato's master a member of the three legendary duelist the Sannin told him and Kushina of a prophecy speaking of a chosen saviour who would prevent the return of a great evil that would threaten all of the world. It was believed the child was Natsumi given she was the first born as well she began to show amazing talents as a duelist. Because of that one little thing they ignored and forgot their own son.

Seeing he had no reason to stay here Naruto quietly made his way out of the Namikaze home and began to wonder the streets of Konoha. But never noticed that two figures were watching afar.

"Are you sure that the blond boy is the one?" The first figure asked. The second figure nodded his head.

"Yes, I could feel his spirit during their training. I saw that young boy has the soul of the king." The second figure said.

"Oh Naruto you're here good. Come here and spar with your sister!" Said Minato, making Naruto perk

'Maybe if I show how much I've improved they'll start teaching me.' Thought Naruto in excitement

"Alright sweetie don't hold and give it your all." Kushina said encouragingly

Naruto frowned at this since they didn't say anything to him.

'I'll show them how strong I am and then they'll have to train me.' Thought Naruto in determination as he stood opposite his sisters

"Hope your ready to lose." Natsumi said mockingly

Rather than respond to her taunt Naruto stood his ground looking at his deck with a smile. "I know you guys will do just great." Naruto said looking down at his cards with confidence in them, for a time these cards had been the only friends he had ever truly known and he had placed his full faith in these cards knowing they would pull through for him like always. If he had looked closely he could see a bright golden light shining from his deck.

"Let's duel!" Both siblings shouted in unison.

Naruto:4000

Natsumi:4000

"Okay then I'll start this duel off." Natsumi declared as she drew her first card. "And I'll start by playing the spell Graceful Charity now I can draw three new cards as long as I discard two other cards." Natsumi announced as she did as the card instructed.

"Now by sending White Dragon Wyvernbuster, and Black Dragon Collapserpent to the graveyard I can special summon the monster I just discarded. Rise up, Lightpulsar Dragon!"

Light Pulsar Dragon emerged from a black and purple portal (Atk:2500).

'That's dads ace monster!' Naruto thought with a stunned look.

"And now by banishing both dragons from my graveyard, I can special summon Darkflare Dragon from my hand!" Natsumi announced as another ferocious dragon appeared on the field. (Atk:2400)

"That's my girl!" Kushina cheered seeing her daughter had just brought out both hers and Minato's ace monsters in her very first turn.

"Nicely done Natsumi." Minato said clapping his hands at his daughters opening move.

"Your turn loser, but I doubt it'll do you any good." Natsumi taunted.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he drew his first card. "From my hand, I activate the spell Lighting Vortex!" Naruto shouted activating his spell. "This destroys all the cards you have on the field!" Naruto announced as a blot of lighting shot down from above wiping out both of Natsumi's dragons in an instant.

"What!?" Natsumi exclaimed in shock.

"Now I'll activate Pot of Greed letting me draw two new cards." Naruto said as he picked up two cards and smiled. "Now, I summon Yellow Ninja in attack mode!" Naruto said

Yellow tornado sprouted in front of Naruto vanishing to reveal a shinobi dressed in yellow gin with a long purple scarf, wearing a dragon like helmet (1900/1800)

"When Yellow Ninja is normal summoned, I'm able to special summon a level 4 or lower Ninja monster from my hand.. I summon Air Armor Ninja." Naruto said as he swiped the card on his duel disk.

A male ninja flipped from it down to the field. He wore a green gi made of that had several metallic pieces of armor strapped to his limbs. A sword lay on his back as he struck a pose (1400/1400).

"And this is far from done, I now Overlay my both my level 4 Ninja's." Naruto announced holding up his hand A large vortex appeared in the center of the field and pulled in Naruto's two Ninja's as balls of green light.

"Is...is he actually!?" Kushina said in disbelief.

"I Xyz summon! Appear Blade Armor Ninja!" Naruto announced.

A massive green tornado erupted from the the vortex, a warrior descended within the pillar. He was wearing dark red armor, with yellow pieces on his shoulder, arm, and waist guard. He also wore a black hood, on his head, and he had two red eyes, and a one yellow horn. On his back was a special sword sheath, that looks like it rotates, and it stored two katanas. (2200/1000)

Minato and Kushina both had stunned expressions on their faces, they had yet to begin teaching Natsumi any of the summoning techniques, and yet here was their son performing an Xyz summon with ease, how was this possible.

"Now go Air Armor Ninja, attack Natsumi directly!" Naruto announced pointing towards his sister who was utterly defenceless. Blade turned to Naruto nodding his head as he dashed towards Natsumi striking Natsumi with his sword pushing the girl back. (Natsumi: 4000-1800)

"Now I activate Blade Armor Ninja's ability, by using an Overlay unit he can make a second attack, end this now!" Naruto shouted as Blade swiped at Natsumi once again with a greeb cross knocking the red haired girl to the ground. ( Natsumi:1800-0)

"Alright! We did it, we won!" Naruto to cheered jumping up and down with a joyful smile on his face, even though his face was covered Blade Armor Ninja eye smiled at his master's joy. But the smile soon fell as he watched his parents rush over to check on Natsumi who's hand was clenched in anger shaking violently as she glared at her twin a crimson malevolent aura began to surround her body.

From within the Uzumaki shrine the Kyuubi card shook violently.

Naruto turned to see Natsumi, now covered in a fox-shaped chakra cloak, charging at him before slashing him deeply across the chest. He couldn't even scream out in pain as he was thrown back impacting a tree as he started losing consciousness.

The last thing Naruto saw were his parents running towards the rabid Natsumi before putting a seal on her making the red chakra fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another Sneak Peek! Hope you like it!**

"I can now simultaneously summon Monsters between Levels 2 and 9!" Reiji stated. "O grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my Monsters!"

From the portal above Reiji, a massive wave of energy shot out, which solidified in the form of three monsters which resembled giant crystals with a robotic head attached to them and a pulsating core in their center.

"Behold!" Reiji pointed at his monsters. "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings, D/D/D Great Death Lord – Hell Armageddon (3000/1000)!"

"Pendulum Summon…" Yuya uttered in disbelief. "This can't be…Why does Reiji Akaba also have Pendulum cards!?"

"This is the power of the Leo Corporation." Himika stated with a superior tone. "Creating our own Pendulum cards based on data obtained from you two was child's play. Or did you perhaps think that Pendulum Summoning would forever remain exclusive to you and Naruto-kun, Yuya-kun? If that's the case, you're even more foolish than I thought."

"More importantly, Reiji Akaba just summoned three monsters with 3000 attack." Ayu said with a worried look. "How's Naruto-niisan going to defeat them?"

"Don't worry." Tatsuya assured Ayu. "Naruto-niisan can still win this, I just know he can he's got both his ace monsters out on the field."

"Those are quite the trio of demons you've got there Reiji." Naruto said looking over the three Hell Armageddon's. He was also surprised that Reiji had managed to develop his own Pendulum cards but he wasn't about to let that stop him. "However, don't underestimate me or my Monsters!" Naruto shouted as Kurama and Odd-Eyes roared.

Reiji smiled as he adjusts his glasses. "You certainly have confidence, but that will not save." Reiji said with dangerous gleam shining off his glasses as he raised his hand. "Battle! First Hell Armageddon attack Odd-Eyes!"

"I don't think so!" Naruto shouted swiping a card over his duel disk. "I activate the spell card Cyclone Negate Attack!" Naruto announced as powerful gust of wind blew across the field pushing Hell Armageddon back. "This not only nullified your attack, but also ends the Battle Phase as well so it looks like your victory is gonna have to wait." Naruto said with smirk.

"Most impressive, as expected by the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash, and Red Death." Reiji said his remark causing Naruto's eyes to widen, as well as shocking the Lds and You Show groups.

"What...did you say." Naruto said through clenched teeth as his bangs covered his eyes.

"That's correct, I know that you are in fact Naruto Namikaze, the only son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, and the elder twin brother of Natsumi Namikaze. The rumor was that you ran away on your seventh birthday and despite their best efforts no one had been able to find you for the last seven years." Reiji said explaining the events of Naruto's seven birthday when he finally left Konoha. "Untill today..."

"Wait a minute...he does look alot like Minato Namikaze!" Hokuto said looking Naruto over.

Shuzo was also taken aback by this sudden revelation. 'I don't believe this, Naruto is the son of two of the worlds most famous duelist's.' Everyone in the world was well aware of the Konoha Dueling School and their reputation as one the most prestigious Dueling Schools in the world, it even rivaled LDS in producing some of the top duelsit. And none were more well recognized then Minato Namikaze who had earned the title of Hokage (Fire Shadow) the highest ranking and most skilled Duelist in Konoha City. He and Yusho had actually faced one another in exhibition match during the events of the World Championship's despite his efforts Yusho couldn't over come Minato and his legendary dragon cards. "But why wouldn't Naruto tell us about this?" Shuzo pondered.

'I have to say, I wasn't aware that Konoha had been producing Pendulum Cards, could it be that Konoha is trying to use Pendulum Summoning to further boost their own reputation.' Himika thought with curiosity. During the time they were still married Leo Akaba had made ever attempted at acquiring Konoha Duel School, and even the other schools of the Elemental Country only to find it was a fools errand.

"I have to say, with your skills your certainly living up to your family..." Reiji was cut off mid speech.

 **"SHUT** **UP**!" Naruto shouted. " **Don't you ever compare me to that worthless scum!** " Naruto shouted as his eyes turned blood red with black slits as his teeth and nails became elongated into fangs and claws. A menacing red aura began to surround his body.

' _So the rumors about the Namikaze Family was ture.'_ Reiji thought.

"Your gonna regret making me mad!" Naruto shouted drawing his card. Both Odd-Eyes and Kurama looked at Naruto with worry.


End file.
